According to such weaving methods, pile fabrics are woven in which a pattern or design is made visible on the pile side of the fabric by using pile yarns of different colours. Other known weaving methods introduce variety into the structure of the pile formation and make it possible, for example, to weave fabrics in which zones with cut pile are combined with zones with looped pile.
However, there is an increasing demand with modern interiors for pile fabrics with less striking variations. Pile fabrics with more plain variations can also be combined more readily with modern interiors.